Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2003
PlayStation 2 GameCube Windows Macintosh & Mobile | genre = Sports | modes = | platforms = Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS, Mobile phone }} Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2003 is a 2002 golf video game released by EA Sports. Among the features in the game is the Tiger Challenge, in which the player is matched against real or fantasy golfers one at a time. There is also a scenario mode with 50 scenarios, challenging the players' skills in a variety of realistic settings. The game also includes a tournament mode that simulates a season on the PGA Tour. Courses PlayStation 2 and GameCube: * Pebble Beach Golf Links * TPC at Sawgrass * Princeville at Hanalei * Spyglass Hill * Royal Birkdale * Torrey Pines Golf Course * Old Course at St Andrews * Poppy Hills * TPC Scottsdale * Black Rock Cove (fantasy) * The Highlands (fantasy) * The Predator Golf Course (fantasy) Golfers (Real) * Tiger Woods * Stuart Appleby * Notah Begay III * Mark Calcavecchia * Stewart Cink * Brad Faxon * Jim Furyk * Charles Howell III * Justin Leonard * Colin Montgomerie * Mark O'Meara * Jesper Parnevik * Vijay Singh * Steve Stricker * Ty Tryon Golfers (Fantasy) *Cedric "Ace" Andrews *Felicia "Downtown" Brown *Dominic "The Don" Donatello *Solita Lopez *Edwin "Pops" Masterson *Hamish "Mulligan" McGregor *Takeharu "Tsunami" Moto *Kellie Newman *Val "Sunshine" Summers *Moa "Big Mo" Ta'a Vatu *Melvin "Yosh" Tanigawa *Erika "Ice" Von Severin Soundtrack #Saliva - "Superstar 2 (EA mix)" #Saliva - "Raise Up" #Saliva - "Superstar" #Boysetsfire - "Handful of Redemption" #12 Stones - "Back Up" #Paul Oakenfold - "Ready Steady Go" #Ash - "Burn Baby Burn" #Ra - "Do You Call My Name" #Silverchair - "The Greatest View" Reception | EuroG_NGC = 9/10 | GI_NGC = 8/10 | GamePro_NGC = | GamePro_PS2 = | GamePro_XBOX = | GSpot_NGC = 8.7/10 | GSpot_PC = 9.1/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 8.7/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 8.7/10 | GSpy_PC = | GSpy_PS2 = | GSpy_XBOX = | GameZone_NGC = 9/10 | GameZone_PC = 9/10 | GameZone_PS2 = 8.8/10 | GameZone_XBOX = 8.7/10 | IGN_NGC = 8.9/10 | IGN_PC = 9/10 | IGN_PS2 = 8.9/10 | IGN_XBOX = 8.5/10 | NP_NGC = 4.6/5 | OPM_PS2 = | OXM_XBOX = 9.2/10 | PCGUS_PC = 89% | rev1 = BBC Sport | rev1_PS2 = 83% | rev2 = Maxim | rev2_NGC = 8/10 | rev2_PS2 = 8/10 | rev2_XBOX = 8/10 | GR_NGC = 90.55% | GR_PC = 89.83% | GR_PS2 = 87.90% | GR_XBOX = 88.28% | MC_NGC = 90/100 | MC_PC = 92/100 | MC_PS2 = 88/100 | MC_XBOX = 88/100 }} The game was met with universal acclaim to positive reception upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 91% and 90 out of 100 for the GameCube version; 90% and 92 out of 100 for the PC version; and 88% and 88 out of 100 for both the Xbox and PlayStation 2 versions. PGA Tour 2003 was nominated for Computer Gaming World s 2002 "Sports Game of the Year" award, which ultimately went to Madden NFL 2003. s 2002 Games of the Year |date=April 2003 | issue=225 | pages=83–86, 88, 89, 92–97 }} The editors of Computer Games Magazine named PGA Tour 2003 the seventh-best computer game of 2002, and wrote, "Featuring the best swing interface ever created and the most successful career mode yet implemented, it's the biggest step forward in the genre since Links 386." References External links * Category:2002 video games Category:EA Sports games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Windows games Category:Mac OS games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Sports video games set in the United States Category:Xbox games Category:Mobile games Category:Golf video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in the United Kingdom Category:Tiger Woods video games